The Face Paint'nimal Gang
is a American animated series created by , and . It was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and aired on Cartoon Network from June 18, 2004 until August 31, 2007 with a prequel TV movie airing on 2008 and a theatrical film adaption slated for May TBDth, 2019. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV for some thematic material, mild crude humor and mild fantasy violence. Synopsis The adventures of the gang of Face Paint Animals led by a Bonga is chronicled. Characters Main *'Luck' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Bonga who is adventurous and the main protagonist. *'Spots' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Dogibat who is Luck's best friend. *'Fifi' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a Famboo who is selfish at times. *'Gizmo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a Firewall who is the smartest. *'Rusty' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a Wango who is the strongest, but also the stupidest. *'Champ' (voiced by Billy West) - a Grumpibat who is the scaredy one. *'Kerygan' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint who is the only human being of the gang. She debuts in the second season. Supporting *'TBD Bonga character '(voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a Bonga who is Luck's younger brother. *'Minka and Mickey' (voiced by TBD and also voiced by Joe Alaskey, respectively) - Bongas who are Luck's parents who are adventurous like him. *'Collin' (voiced by TBD) - a Dogibat who is Spots's older brother. *'Alexis' (voiced by TBD) - a Face Paint who TBD. She debuts in the second season. Antagonists *'Rufus' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a Wango who wants to humiliate the Face Paint'nimal Gang. * * Production Episodes Main article: List of episodes Television Movie A prequel TV movie, titled : How It All Began, was released on TBD 2008. Possible revival Crossovers The first crossover episode was with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy titled in Endsville. This episode is in the second season and lasted for a hour and is considered a special. Reception Critical response Complete series The show received critical acclaim, but its first season received mixed reviews. Fans considered it one of the most successful classic CN shows and a fan-favorite, alongside with The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack. As the show progressed, the reviews were slightly better. Season 1 The first season received mixed reviews from critics, but positive reviews from audiences. However, currently, the reviews are better. Remainder of the series The remaining seasons had received critical acclaim. Film adaption Main article: : The Movie On March 2013, Cartoon Network Studios expressed interest in making a film adaption. However, a year later, a film adaption was announced. CN Studios announced that this will be set after the series finale, which had a cliffhanger and was confirmed to have a sub-plot about Kerygan trying to discover her past. This film is aimed for its May TBDth, 2019 release date. Planned comic series Trivia *The series debuted four days after CN City debuted. *This series is not a spin-off to the The Face Paint Gang series by despite the name related to the title. *According to a interview with Reccardi, the show was originally going to be aired between 1998 and 1999 and was to be titled Luck and His Friends. *This is one of the few Cartoon Network series to not feature a main antagonist. *This is one of the few Cartoon Network cartoons to feature Hanna-Barbera sound effects. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2004 Category:2007 Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Face Paint'nimal Gang Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas